


2,99$ on Amazon

by Aredhel_Alcarin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_Alcarin/pseuds/Aredhel_Alcarin
Summary: In which Jackson has good intentions (but still fucks up), Jinyoung is really angry (but still fucks) and Jaebum is just kind of there (so he just kind of fucks around).





	2,99$ on Amazon

He’s going to kill Jackson.

Not _kill_  him like he always says he’s going to kill Yugyeom, but actually murder him.

He’s going to kill him so hard he’s not going to see it coming –Jinyoung holds the phone glued to his ear and waits for the response, that piercing beeping making him even more impatient–,  and it’s going to be fast and messy and loud and nothing he says will be able to save him. He’s not going to charm his way out of this one, oh boy.

He would strangle him with his bare hands if he wasn’t sure Jackson’s kinky ass wou–

“Yo! Jinyoungie~, what's up?”

“What the fuck, Jackson?!” –Jinyoung inquires at the same time, overpowering Jackson’s cheery voice with just pure anger–. “Are you out of your mind?!”

There’s an awkward silence on the other side of the line, and for the slightest little moment he feels kind of guilty. Then he remembers his future is what’s actually on the line here, so he straightens his back and shoulders, exhales through his nose and deepens his frown.

He feels Jackson’s breath hitch like he’s about to speak, so he imposes himself again.

“Didn’t you think I’d be in, like, I don’t know, class?! ‘Cause it was eleven AM, maybe?! What the fuck!” –he repeats, trying to maintain a normal, indoors tone of voice. He presses the phone to his mouth, not really sure how to express all his embarrassment through words–. “That was such an important presentation, Jackson, I swear to God–”

He hears Jaebum trying not to laugh behind him and sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“… I’m sorry?” –Jackson attempts, unsure, after a couple of seconds. There’s a soft rustling sound, as if he’s resting his back on his chair–. “Are you talking about that text before?”

“Of course I’m talking about that– _text_!” –Jinyoung screams in a whisper–. “Couldn’t you wait?!”

He gets closer to the wall, letting a couple of students pass beside him and turning his back to them. He really doesn’t want to look at them in the eye in case they were in class with him before, and he _really_ doesn’t want to know if they’re talking about it. He's just glad to know his professor is long gone and probably in her office by now.

He’s going to hide in his dorm for the rest of the semester praying to any known or fictional deity that his presentation, despite Jackson’s _contribution_ , would still be good enough to pass. He senses his own anger rising, his fist tightening around his phone, remembering all those evenings and sleepless nights working on that project that may now have been useless. His bedroom is still packed with old, torn books that he should have returned to the University library days ago but couldn’t afford to lose sight of.

Would his delay in returning those books be an aggravation of his current situation? He hadn’t even thought of that until now.

“But there was such good lighting this morning?” –Jackson defends himself, weakly. He still sounds confused, but he deserves it–. “And I haven’t seen you for days, I just miss you.”

Jinyoung knows that’s true and that’s usually enough to soften him, but then again, this is a new level of fuckup.

“Wasn’t there another way to say it? Like an ‘I miss you’ text?” –he deadpans, dry.

A hand (Jinyoung expects and hopes is Jaebum’s) pushes him slightly on the back to make him move, making their way towards the exit. Jinyoung walks slowly looking mostly to the floor, taking care to pay attention to other students’ feet, and if he would be wearing a hoodie he would make sure to have his head covered.

“Why are you so mad? This isn’t the first time I’ve sent you a dick pic and you’ve never complained” –Jackson argues, like he has a point (he doesn’t). He’s starting to sound upset and a little hurt, but that was to be expected–. “You’ve also sent a few dick pics to me, not that I want you to stop sending me those, but what’s the issue here?”

There’s a short pause then and a loud gasp, as if Jackson had had some life-changing revelation.

“Was it… ugly? Didn’t you like it, is that it?”

Jinyoung feels the need to bang his head against the wall, repeatedly. If he has any luck, not that he’s being any lucky today, he’ll fall unconscious and it will all be a bad dream when he wakes up. He can’t get near any wall, though, Jaebum’s hand guiding him through the people and trying not-so-subtly to eavesdrop on the phone call.

“It wasn’t– That’s _so_  not the point!” –Jinyoung almost yells, way louder than he had intended to. He makes sure to lower his voice then, making it barely a whisper-. “The problem is that _everyone_  saw it!”

He feels Jaebum’s hand tremble softly, probably because he’s laughing again, and Jinyoung is going to kill him right after he kills Jackson, but for the moment he needs him as a guide to lead him through the crowd because he’s focusing all his energy on not throwing his phone to the floor in frustration. He sees the exit door at the same time he hears Jackson’s confused “huh?” and another creaking sound, like he suddenly got up from his chair.

“What do you mean everyone saw it? Did you show it to them?” –he asks, shocked and proud and somehow also kind of shy–. “Why?”

Jinyoung inhales deeply.

“I didn’t show it to them, you moron, _it came out on the screen while I was doing my presentation_!” –Jinyoung states, having war flashbacks, and now that he has begun he’s going to let it all out–. “I had to connect my laptop to the class projector ‘cause there was some malfunctioning with my flash drive and I guess I had my notifications on from when I was finishing a group project last night and–”

“Did they like it?”

Jinyoung stays silent and actually considers having gone deaf.

“What.”

“Did they like it?” –Jacksons repeats nonchalantly as if it isn’t the stupidest question he could have asked–. “Come on, I know you did well on your presentation ‘cause you’ve been working on that for weeks and you’re like the smartest person I know, I assure you some leaked nudes are not gonna affect your grade on this. Shouldn’t I be the one having a crisis?”

What infuriated him the most was how supportive and relaxed he sounded about it, and suddenly Jinyoung was angrier at himself than anyone else for not having checked his laptop before plugging the projector in because it was easier to feel guilty about that than feeling guilty about not having taking into consideration Jackson’s feelings on this. Not that it changed anything, though, his professor being a strict, sixty-something year old woman who was probably as conservative as the Pope.

“You don’t know that” –Jinyoung mumbled, visibly deflated-. “And anyways, who sends a nude at eleven in the morning without a warning?” –he tries again, coming back to his original complaint, trying to cover all his embarrassment and guilt with rage.

“I can’t really choose when I’m feeling horny, Jinyoungie” –Jackson teases, his cheeky smile almost visible through the phone, signing his death sentence.

“Are you really laughing at me right now?” –Jinyoung warns, collected and sober, like the quiet echoing in the eye of the hurricane; and only Jaebum’s hand prevents him from stopping abruptly to emphasize his indignation and crashing with any blameless student that may be passing by.

“I’m not! It’s just, it’s kinda funny when you think about it” –Jackson tries to intercede, but the dices have been thrown.

Jinyoung pushes the exit door with the same resentment he uses to speak next.

“I’m hanging up.”

“Jinyou–”

Beep.

The sudden outdoors brightness makes him squint, his eyes looking to the ground for a couple of seconds while he puts his phone back in his jacket pocket and lets out a long, taciturn sigh. It feels a bit chilly, though, so he keeps his hands there and starts walking before he turns reluctantly to his side with what Jinyoung hopes is a blank expression, addressing Jaebum for the first time since they abandoned the classroom.

“You feeling better now?” –Jaebum asks in that seems-like-I-don’t-care-but-I’m-actually-scolding-you tone he likes to use on Jinyoung when he’s mad.

“Not really.”

Jaebum tilts his head in silence, a knowing glare always present on his sharp eyes. He arranges his wool hat to cover the tip of his ears, his bag hanging from one shoulder. People say they sometimes seem to communicate through their minds as if they both shared a telepathic bond, and they’ve known each other for so long it me actually be true. That’s usually really useful, but there are times it can be a little annoying, even with Jinyoung’s abilities as an actor.

“It’s not that big of a deal” –Jaebum comments–. “I know you like to brood over things like this, but you’re just exaggerating it. It wasn’t even your own dick.”

Jinyoung’s face is still red, going from that embarrassed pink from a few of hours ago to his current raging crimson. He would say it’s because of the cold, of course, although the cool breeze is not strong enough to make him use a scarf.

“You almost had a stroke from laughing.”

“Because _it was_  funny, so what? It was just vine material” –Jaebum sighs–. “You did a good job and, honestly, this is going to make everyone recall your presentation even if they don’t want to. You’re going to be remembered.”

Jinyoung doesn’t need to look at Jaebum to see his smirk, he can _sense_  it.

“Fuck you.”

“A legend.”

Jinyoung punches him in the arm. He doesn’t mind using a bit too much force on Jaebum since he knows he can handle it, plus it usually helps him to relax. He still gets a scoff in response, like he doesn’t deserve it, which he totally does.

“Nothing would’ve happened if Jackson was able to keep it in his pants” –Jinyoung complains, not ready to let go yet. It’s easier to be under Jaebum’s patronizing gaze when he knows he’s being childish, anyway, so he deepens his pout and makes a mental list of every bad word he knows in case he has to use any of them later to make his point. He can be the politest, most charming guy you will ever meet but he can also become the pettiest, most resentful dude you have had the misfortune to befriend.

“Honestly he’s disgustingly sweet ninety-nine percent of the time” –Jaebum says, and it’s not like he’s wrong, but Jinyoung doesn’t want to focus on Jackson’s cuteness right now when he’s supposed to be mad at him–, “give him some slack.”

Jinyoung scoffs.

“He once answered to a pic of some bananas I saw doing groceries with a dick pick ‘cause ‘the photo didn’t load’ and ‘he thought it was a dick pic and he didn’t want to left me hanging for too long’” –Jinyoung reveals, using his hands to make quotation marks in the air and letting out the part where he saved the photo right after the first seconds of confusion.

Jaebum stops walking to laugh out loud, arching his whole body and his mouth open in a toothy smile.

“Why the fuck did you sent him a photo of some bananas?”

If Jinyoung’s cheeks seemed to have lost some of the redness along the way it doesn’t matter now because it’s back again.

“’Cause the sticker brand was cute and it reminded me of– Look, that’s not the point” –he explains, sharp; and Jaebum chuckles softly but thankfully he doesn’t say anything else.

They walk in silence for a while.

The way to their dorms is so ingrained in their memory they could do it with their eyes closed, no need to pay any attention to where they’re going: it takes a little more than twenty minutes by foot from the campus, fifteen if they’re in a hurry; and there’s a bus stop right in front of the dorm but they almost never take it because Jinyoung likes to walk and Jaebum says he’s not going to pay for transport if he can use his (free) legs. It’s a nice neighborhood anyway, with warm-looking buildings and people walking their dogs.

Jinyoung appreciates the moment to think –or, at least, be left to his own dramas–, so he’s a bit startled when they reach their dorm entrance and Jaebum almost closes the door in his face on his way in.

“Aren’t you going to Jackson’s?” –Jaebum asks after apologizing, genuinely sorry and confused–. “It’s Friday.”

Jinyoung eyes him in a too controlled manner, biting his inner cheek.

“I have to study.”

It takes a few seconds for Jaebum to answer, like he has just registered at that moment that Jinyoung is actually mad and is loading a new course of action.

“Really?” –he asks accusingly–. “You’ve studied over there before.”

“I need to concentrate” –Jinyoung justifies himself.

He still has one foot outside the building, the other resting onto the little step that divides the sidewalk and the inside on the hall, waiting; and Jaebum gives him a long look, considering. He moves a little, jerking his shoulder to better place his bag, and lets out heavy sigh. Then he shrugs, raising his hands like he’s defeated, and gestures Jinyoung to lead the way.

 

___

 

Jackson’s exhausted.

He’s used to feeling his muscles sore and completely drained of energy, the spark of pride bursting inside his chest that gives meaning to all his efforts warming his body more than the hot shower he forces himself to take after every practice session. He literally falls into his couch once he gets home, his training bag forgotten right next to his apartment door until he remembers his dirty clothes are in there and he should at least put them inside the washing machine.

(He’ll do that later.)

His phone welcomes him with a few notifications and Jackson lets himself relax checking his social media for a while, putting on his glasses to read the screen. He smiles when he sees the selfie he has posted earlier today during training has got a good reception, his face pouting cutely while he tried to blow his sweaty fringe away.

There are also a couple of emails he can respond to the next day because they’re not extremely urgent and some ongoing conversations with a few people. He takes his time to read everything, sinking on his couch by his own weight until he’s almost lying down.

He'd always end up coming back to see if Jinyoung has said anything, though, their last text conversation a couple of days ago after that mad phone call that Jackson wasn’t able to appease. He’s just mildly worried because it’s the end of the school year and they barely talk during Jinyoung’s exam periods plus he knows him and they’re both too stubborn and too prideful to back up when they’re mad; but his jittery nature makes him question everything twice and he sometimes gets peaks of anxiety.

Jackson groans softly still looking at his phone as if it would have every answer in the world (and that’s kind of the point, right?), and lowers his head until his forehead is touching the screen when he doesn’t magically get any solution.

He gets up to make himself some tea to try and calm himself down right after opening his conversation with Jaebum, passing right next to and completely ignoring his training bag.

 

[hey]

 

He’s still waiting for his mug to heat up when he gets a reply, the vibration making a loud sound against the kitchen counter.

 

[hey]

 

[do u hav a moment]

 

[i do]

 

Jackson can feel the reluctance in Jaebum’s words because of the seconds it takes him to answer, but it seems to disappear right after when he speaks again so fast Jackson doesn’t have time to say anything.

 

[what’s up

did you fuck up again]

 

His microwave chooses that exact moment to bleep, the sound like an indignant, high-pitched gasp; and Jackson quickly extracts his steamy mug with careful hands before putting the tea infuser inside to let it cool.

 

[no???????

 listen is jinyoung still mad at me]

 

[he’s not mad he’s just worried for his scholarship

but it’s fine he’s the only one who thinks he’s not gonna pass

i wouldn’t worry]

 

[but what do i do does he hate me now : (((((((

ive apologized a million tiems and he just replied ok what does that mean]

 

[as long as you don’t send him another dick pic]

 

Jackson looks at his phone in utter disbelief. If his life had been a telenovela, there would have been a dramatic zoom to his face.

 

[is this funny to u

im so sad!!!!!!!!!!!

i miss him a lot

he doesnt want to talk to me n im so busy i cant even have a proper date what if he stops loving me

tell him i love him

hell listen to u]

 

[he knows

again, he’s just busy with school

he’ll come to his senses when this week’s over]

 

[yes but what do i do]

 

[i don’t know and i don’t care]

 

Jackson looks at his phone with deep resignation and manages to sip cautiously from his mug and still use that same hand to show Jaebum his middle finger.

The slightly bitter taste helps Jackson think; usually the simplest ideas are both the most successful and the most evasive: it’s called ‘the Occam’s Razor’, or something like that, he saw it once on House MD.

He comes back to the couch, carefully sitting down this time, and takes another sip before putting the mug on the table. He taps his chin with phone, pouting, stirring his tea absentmindedly with his tea infuser (it was cute and Squirtle-shaped, Jinyoung had bought it for him years ago when he learned how to buy things on the Internet). He always forgets to grab a teaspoon so he’s grateful you can hold the tiny Squirtle by its tail where it hangs from the edge of the mug and use it to mix the flavor.

He takes off his somewhat fogged glasses for a moment to clean them on the hem of his hoodie, wondering if he should turn on the TV.

He suddenly raises his eyebrows.

 

[what if i buy him something

he likes presents!!!!!!]

 

He’s so excited to have had an idea he straightens his back and lets out a happy squeal, already opening amazon.com before waiting for Jaebum to reply although a notification pops up almost immediately.

 

[ok]

 

[please dont do that u sound like him]

 

[a present is a good idea]

 

[thank u

ur a life saver

i love u too <3 <3 <3 <3 <3]

 

[ok]

 

Jackson gets himself comfortable and starts biting his lip unconsciously, cheerfully thinking about what he could buy Jinyoung as an apology present.

Some clothes are his first plan, because the weather is starting to get cold and he knows Jinyoung can barely handle the winter; but he already owns a ton of scarves and gloves and Jackson doesn’t like to buy things that need an accurate measurement on the Internet, so he would rather not pick coats or pullovers.

Maybe a wool hat, or even some earmuffs?

But Jinyoung only uses hats when he hasn’t had time to wash his hair, and he heard him say once that earmuffs were kind of annoying because they doesn’t fit well inside your bag so there’s no place to put them once you have taken them off.

He exhales through the nose, tightening his lips. He could go for a book, the easiest item to buy Jinyoung; but there’s a chance he won’t like the chosen book and think it’s dull or plain boring and, besides, he’s not even sure if he’d be able to pick one he hasn’t read because he doesn’t really keep track of his reading list.

He could just pick one from the new releases section, but it could be better to ask Jaebum first just in case. He could also look for some five stars books list from this year, to make sure he’s actually buying something high quality, but he’s not excited about anything he sees and the recommended items ads are not helping because they are all about dog’s stuff from when he bought a chew bone toy for Coco’s second birthday a month ago.

He stops short for a moment, looking at one particular recommended item that just popped up, his smile growing by the moment.

If there’s one thing Jackson loves about Jinyoung it’s his uncovered laugh, and _this_  is going to make him laugh even if it’s at Jackson’s expenses; and it’s also very cheap (not that money is really a problem, but if he’s going for a joke, he’s glad it’s at least a cheap one). Plus it’s a book, so Jinyoung is not going to be physically able to throw it away.

He checks its availability and chooses the fastest shipping service, entering Jinyoung’s address so it will arrive directly to his house, and clicks on “pay”.

 

___

 

Finally, it’s Friday afternoon.

Jinyoung’s not sure if he’s finally making progress on that ‘see the bright side’ thing or if that karma is actually a thing that exists, but he simply can’t believe how amazing his terrible, horrible week has just ended.

He had submitted everything on time even if it was at the last minute, most nights sleeping barely three or four hours; and he can finally clean up his desk so he doesn’t live surrounded by messy, highlighted class notes, old editions of classic novels with a hundred bookmarks each and a whole collection of flash drives piling up next to his laptop. That wouldn’t have been so bad, though, just the same as any final week; what he really gave him a headache was _that Jackson incident_.

He was so nervous when he woke up this morning before going to see his professor for the review of his presentation that he felt like throwing up. Gathering all his (drained) strength, he mentally prepared all kind of excuses to try and get him a second chance to redo the whole thing and was ready to apologize profusely and thoroughly about what had happened, but somehow he apparently deserved a burst of luck.

He had to double check she really had given him a high grade.

She had praised his work saying it had been very detailed and organized, and that he had reacted very professionally to an unexpected and therefore unavoidable circumstance. He won’t ever win the lottery because he had already used all his good fortune, but it doesn’t matter. All is good now.

The only thing that creates a shadow in his otherwise radiant day is the guilt of having thrown all his anger onto Jackson, even if he was kind of responsible for Jinyoung’s suffering, and then having disappeared. He guesses a face to face apology is better than a phone call, but he had a text from Jaebum so he’s going to their dorm first.

 

[hey

there’s a package for you from jackson

it came when i was leaving so i left it on the kitchen table

i hope it’s his dick pic framed]

 

Jinyoung hasn’t bothered answering that pitiful attempt at humor and, just like promised, there’s a middle sized package waiting for him when he opens the dorm’s door. He tries to guess what it is while unwrapping it and for a terrifying moment he actually believes it _could be_  that infamous photo framed, but he soon realizes it’s a book.

(And, besides, Jackson couldn’t have got a photo framed in Amazon. He’s 99% sure of that.)

There are a couple of books he wants to purchase but they’ve barely talked about it so he doubts Jackson remembers the titles, that being more of a Jaebum kind of gift, so he’s intrigued to see what does Jackson considers apology-worthy. It’s not that they don’t buy things for each other, because they do; but Jackson’s usually a bit over the top in his choices and this gift looks almost _too_  mundane. Too… reasonable.

When he finally extracts the book and actually looks at it he lets out an unexpected loud laugh, covering his eyes and shaking his head at the absurdity of it. That’s it, there’s the quip. Jinyoung would want to kill Jackson sometimes, but in the end of the day he can’t love him more than he already does.

Feeling a sudden burst of affection he quickly checks he’s already wearing his coat because he never got to take it off and then grabs his keys, getting out of the dorm and locking the door behind him. The book is left forgotten in its nest of bubble wrap paper.

Jackson’s apartment is just a few minutes away by foot, still in the vicinity of the campus dorms. The lock is a bit old so Jinyoung knows he has to pull the door a little while the key is still inside and turn it to the right, then push. There’s complete silence when he closes the door on his way in, an air of calmness and familiarity.

“Jackson?” –he tries after takes his coat and shoes off, stepping in and stretching his neck to look for him–. “Sseunie?”

He should already be back from the gym but he’s nowhere to be found and there’s no sound coming from the bathroom, so maybe he’s out meeting with some friends. Before Jinyoung can regret not having called before coming he sees a socked foot sticking out of the couch, its back blocking the view; and he gets close to see his sleeping beauty with his reading glasses still on and his hands still grabbing his phone.

Chuckling softly, Jinyoung carefully extracts the huge phone and leaves it on the low table next to him. Getting rid of his glasses is harder, though, so he tries using just his index fingers and thumbs to slowly remove them from Jackson’s face and putting them next to the phone.

When he turns to look for a blanket or some hoodie to put over Jackson’s body there’s a soft groaning coming from the couch.

“Jinyoungie?” –Jackson asks, confused and a bit croaky, squinting his eyes.

“Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up” –Jinyoung says in a hush tone and sits next to him on the edge on the couch seat, looking down at him with a warm smile. He pushes a rebel strand of hair away from Jackson’s forehead; who takes a moment to stretch his whole body, his face a grimace of sleepiness still, and then suddenly he seems way more awake and looks directly to Jinyoung.

“Did you get my present? Are you still mad?”

Jinyoung tries at least to look apologetic, lowering his gaze as if he’s the one being scolded.

“I got your book, yes; and no, I’m not mad anymore” –he assures Jackson, playing with his hand–. “I stopped being mad even before I knew you had bought something for me, not that I’m trying to underestimate your efforts, I’m just that magnanimous.”

Jackson rolls his eyes.

“I actually came to say I’m sorry I ignored you this past week” –Jinyoung adds, sitting more comfortable now that Jackson has wiggled a bit to let him more space.

“I’ll find something so you can make it up for me” –Jackson says nonchalantly, waving his hand so they stop talking about unimportant things and get to the point–. “So, did you like it?” –he asks, his expression full of hope.

“I–, it was, uh, clever.”

“Did you laugh?”

Jinyoung tries to keep a straight face and it lasts about half a second, shaking his head when he remembers it like he was seeing it for the first time.

“That’s all I need to know” –Jackson states, his voice urging and somehow restrained, but he accepts the chaste kiss Jinyoung gives him without a doubt. He feels a hand holding his cheek and Jinyoung’s lips curving into a smile against his own, a teasing promise that there are no hard feelings; and Jackson looks up to the love of his life with a regretful expression. He bites his lip–. “Jinyoung, baby, listen, I love you a lot, but I really need to pee.”

There’s a small silence before Jinyoung makes a sound that could be a scoff but could also be a giggle, ever the mysterious guy, and he gets up so Jackson can make a beeline to the bathroom. When he comes back he sits right next to Jinyoung, resting his head on his shoulder.

“I haven’t seen you in two weeks” –he complains.

“I know, I’m sorry. I’ve missed you too” –Jinyoung says, placing a kiss on Jackson’s forehead–. “But I passed everything, so I can relax now! Even Comparative Literature, not exactly thanks to you.”

Jackson looks completely unaffected at Jinyoung’s snobbish face, turning so he can be face to face and holding his arms with a very serious expression.

“Are you telling me you weren’t thrilled and inspired by the sight of my wang?”

“Please never call it that aga– Jackson!” –he shrieks when Jackson suddenly starts tickling him, getting his hands on his sides and knowing exactly which buttons he has to push to make Jinyoung a giggling mess–. “Stop!”

Jinyoung tries to fight back while still being able to breathe between laughs, but the couch doesn’t have that much space to escape and as soon as his lower back touches the armrest there’s no way out. He knows the only times he can manhandle Jackson is when he lets him do so since as much as Jinyoung tries to stay fit he has nothing to do against a professional athlete, especially one who’s determined to make him cry of laughter.

Jackson gives him a soft kiss on the lips, as if trying to ease his nerves, and then another near his cheek, and another on his jaw. He even gets one peck on the nose, which seems to be enough for Jinyoung to give up and embrace him tight, his arms resting on Jackson’s shoulders and jointing behind his head.

Jackson places his hands on both sides of Jinyoung, the armrest making a soft chirring sound because he’s resting his whole weight on it, their foreheads touching.

“I got you” –Jackson declares, triumphant.

“You got me.”

It’s Jinyoung who closes the space between them this time, slow and sweet, taking his time to lazily lick Jackson’s lips now that they have all the time in the world. He loves this kind of kisses the most, an oasis of calmness and security in his otherwise frenetic and stressful life; his shoulders getting rid little by little of a tension he didn’t know he still had.

Jackson’s warm breath against his skin gives him goosebumps, his smooth lips placing butterfly kisses on Jinyoung’s neck so lightly that he’s starting to feel ticklish again.

“Jackson–” –he chuckles, unconsciously jerking his shoulder to try and cover that delicate spot, and that’s the cue Jackson was waiting for to go and bite the tender flesh just under his ear, sending a shiver through his whole body. Jinyoung contains a moan, feeling Jackson’s tongue soothing the soft mark of his teeth.

His hands travels down to Jackson’s abdomen, wandering, searching for his well-toned body that’s hidden under his baggy sweater; waiting to be exposed.

“Someone’s needy” –Jackson mocks in a cheerful voice.

“Says the one who just gave me a giant hickey” –Jinyoung retorts, his hands curled up in fists around Jackson’s sweatpants’ waist to keep him in place. They _did_  have been apart for two weeks, not that the week before that had any playful moment: Jinyoung was studying the whole time and by the time he had finished, Jackson was completely asleep.

“Well, yeah, but I’m not the one pretending to be a prude in front of society.”

“Is that so?” –Jinyoung deadpans and, for a moment, Jackson fears he has crossed the line again; damn his big mouth.

Instead, Jinyoung takes this as a challenge, because _of course_  he does,  so he gives Jackson a quick kiss that tastes of mischief, takes a cushion from the couch with a smug smirk and puts it on the floor: not just throw it, but consciously place it between Jackson’s legs. Under his intrigued scrutiny, Jinyoung just kneels in front of him innocently, his cheek resting on his thigh way too close to his crotch, his plump lips slightly parted, shiny and inviting.

He looks up and smiles, sticking out his tongue just enough to lick his lip; and Jackson swallows.

“What do we have here” –Jinyoung lulls, pressing on his thighs until he reaches his sweater, and keeps pushing. The fabric folds itself as he keeps going up, the palm of his hands now touching bare skin, and Jackson doesn’t need to be told twice: he promptly gets rid of it, his torso now on display for Jinyoung to look at.

And, boy, does he _look_. He knows every inch of Jackson’s skin by heart (as do most of their friends and acquaintances, truth be told, he’s not very private about his nudity), but it never keeps him from staring. He runs his hands over it, those stomach muscles tensing in anticipation under the touch, the tip of his fingers brushing his nipples and getting a surprised gasp in response.

They lock eyes for a second, Jackson embarrassingly looking away. He always gets shy when things become too intimate, and Jinyoung finds that absolutely adorable.

His hands are already working on Jackson’s pants to get inside them, thankful that he always wears comfortable clothes at home so he doesn’t have to deal with buttoned jeans in times like these. He urges Jackson to lift his hips so he can take down his sweatpants, throwing them away and pushing both legs apart so he can have a better view.

Jackson rests his head on the back of the couch, exhaling softly.

Jinyoung’s hands end up just below his bellybutton, and he follows the trail of short hairs that guide him to his half-hard, still covered cock. He touches it playfully, just with his fingertips, and starts using his mouth to follow his previous steps.

Jackson’s skin tastes salty, the smell of gel shower still on him. Jinyoung can feel his body tensing when his tongue finds the hem of his boxers, but instead of taking them down, he just keeps going. He gives an open mouth kiss to the hardening bulge, the dampened fabric and his hot breath making it twitch.

“God, you’re such a tease” –Jackson complains, completely loving it.

“I thought I was a prude?”

His underwear finally ends up on the floor, Jackson looking down at the sinful vision before him with colored cheeks and hooded eyes; the sudden cold air against his skin nothing compared with how his body is growingly heating up. He watches as Jinyoung opens his mouth and lets his boner rest its weight on his tongue, never breaking eye contact, and then he actually takes it inside and sucks, his cheeks hollowing around it.

“I said _pretending to_ –Fuck!”

Jinyoung’s deliberately slow at it, his lips unintentionally curving into a smile when Jackson can’t keep his eyes open. He feels Jackson’s hand on the crown of his head, first like an embrace but he soon grips his hair, firm but tender.

He starts bobbing his head while grabbing Jackson’s thigh for support, feeling his own dick growing hard just by the sounds that come out of Jackson’s mouth (and, yes, also because he loves eating dick). He’s always so loud and responsive, so vocal, low grunts and moans filling the heavy air of the room. Sweet words get mixed with rush commands, Jackson’s hips jerking involuntarily to fuck Jinyoung’s mouth.

He can feel Jackson’s cock fully hardened enclosed by his lips, now rosy and kind of shagged; and he lets it out with a soft “pop!” so it can rest on Jackson’s stomach.

Jinyoung then uses the flat of his tongue to make a show of slowly licking its whole length up, feeling it pulsing against him until he reaches the tip, now flushed pink and slightly smeared with precum. He gives it a wet kiss before looking up to Jackson, a shiny drop of saliva making his way down his chin.

“You’re just gonna stop now?” –Jackson asks, kind of breathless, when after a short pause he realizes he’s not going to keep going.

Jinyoung rubs his cheek against Jackson’s thigh again, pouty.

“I was gonna tell you to move to your room ‘cause there’s more space there for what I wanna do to you, but if you’d rather stay here…”

Barely half a second later Jackson’s already standing up and wrapping himself around Jinyoung to make out with him so hard they almost stumble on the low table on their way to his bedroom. Both their laughs are hushed by kisses and sweet bites, and when Jackson’s back hits the door he’s too focused on grabbing Jinyoung’s butt to care, so it’s Jinyoung himself who has to stretch his arm to open it and let them in.

“How can you still be fully clothed, that’s super unfair” –Jackson protest while fighting to take off Jinyoung’s pullover, not really paying attention if the door closes behind them or not.

“Wait, wait–!” –Jinyoung’s pullover is halfway off when their legs hit the side of the bed, both of them falling on the bed with a loud thud, Jackson getting sandwhiched between the mattress and Jinyoung (who’s finally able to get shirtless between giggles)–. “Are you OK?”

Jackson gives him a kiss in response, moving a little to get comfortable on his king size bed so they’re not lying down at the edge. He would take his time to enjoy such a rare view as Jinyoung’s bare torso on any other occasion, but he has been promised some action so for now he has more than enough with this skin on skin contact.

“But you’re still wearing pants” –Jackson reproaches, his hands slipping under Jinyoung’s jeans trying to take them down but only resulting on their crotches grinding against each other.

There’s a hard moan coming from Jinyoung’s mouth now that his own dick is getting any attention, Jackson grabbing his ass like his life depends on it and managing to unzip his jeans with just one hand before taking down both his pants and his underwear.

“This is literally the only time I’m glad you’re not wearing tight jeans” –Jackson says while Jinyoung kicks them away and hides his face on his neck.

The friction makes Jinyoung sloppier, his whole body rocking back and forth to turn his usually controlled manner into a hot mess. But that has always been kind of the point, Jackson being able to make him forget and enjoy everything; so he just lets go and welcomes the heat. He moans freely against Jackson’s neck, kissing and sucking on that thin skin, claiming it; before he goes back to taste his lips.

Jackson cups his face with both hands and bites his lower lip, their noses bumping softly with each other; his cheerful, high-pitch laugh sending butterflies to Jinyoung’s stomach like it’s the first day.

Jackson then tries (unsuccessfully) to stretch his arm and blindingly open the first drawer on his night table, most of his energy focused on the body over him, his hand grabbing only air. He feels Jinyoung smiling against his mouth before he gets up and goes himself to get the bottle of lube, resting his weight on his knees and sitting.

He puts some of it on his hands and smears it a bit with his fingers so it’s not too cold before getting between Jackson’s already spread legs, Jackson winking at him from below like he needs to flirt at this point. He grabs one ass cheek, his lubed thumb circling his hole and getting inside easily.

Jackson inhales deeply.

“One more.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes fondly at his bravado, but ends up taking his thumb out and slowly gets his index and middle finger in. Jackson lets out a breathy sigh, his eyebrows forming a soft frown, and Jinyoung uses his free hand to grab him by the back of the neck and gives him a peck on the nose (and then, a very wet kiss on the mouth).

He moves his fingers inside him, slowly and carefully, watching Jackson close his eyes and bite his own lip, his back arching slightly: despite Jackson’s daring nature Jinyoung knows what he can and can’t take.

The sheets get creased under Jackson’s fist, his hand opening eventually to wander over Jinyoung’s body. His fingertips drift through his abdomen, tensed but softer than Jackson’s, until he finds his once more unattended cock and starts stroking it. There’s a hitch in Jinyoung’s breathing and Jackson can see the muscles in his arms tightening; arms he knows might seem harmless to those who never saw them in action but that can lift and overpower him if necessary.

Jinyoung decides that has been enough and finally adds a third finger, getting a husky grunt from Jackson in response.

Their faces are still just a few inches apart, the kisses getting clumsier by the time and one or two times the angle wasn’t that good so it ends up in a nose bump. Jackson’s thumb runs over Jinyoung’s plump lower lip, wet with saliva and probably something more; and for a moment he just looks at him.

“Have I told you I love you today?”

“Does that mean you’re ready for me?” –Jinyoung says, receiving a nod from Jackson in response, and that’s all he needs.

As soon as he has confirmation, Jinyoung extracts his fingers and turns Jackson around, getting his face planted on the mattress and giving his ass a playful slap. Jackson surprised moan sounds muffled, and Jinyoung takes advantage of that little moment of confusion to put his hand firmly on Jackson’s back to keep him still, bending down so he can speak right on his ear.

“Yes, Sseunie, you have told me you love me today” –he sweetly declares, his needy rock-hard cock grinding against Jackson’s ass cheeks–. “You know I love you too.”

He gets up again and grabs Jackson by the hips to lift his butt up, stroking it gently while he gets into position. It doesn’t take long for Jinyoung to finally get into him, his grip firm and strong, giving himself a moment to adjust to the new tightness around his dick.

There’s a single drop of sweat going down his temple when he starts moving, Jinyoung not really aware of the sounds he has been making until Jackson mumbles something like “fuck, that’s so hot”.

He tries to give his thrusts a steady rhythm, Jackson’s clenched back muscles having a mesmerizing effect on him.

Jinyoung abruptly grabs Jackson by his arm to lift him up, his back aligning perfectly against his chest, his hungry arms holding him tightly as if there was any possibility of Jackson leaving him at that moment. He tries to be aware of his possessiveness because he knows he can be a jealous person, but in times like these he can’t help himself. He bites his earlobe, whispering sweet nothings to him.

The air is hot and heavy, a strong smell of sex hanging in the room.

Jinyoung runs his hand over Jackson’s abs, pressing on every shape his muscles form on his skin and sinking his well-cut nails on his hips every time he grabs them to push inside him. He brings one of his hands to Jackson’s mouth and urges him to lick his fingers, fingers that he then uses to cover the tip of Jackson’s cock; his thumb massaging it nonchalantly as if it had nothing to do with him.

“Jinyoungie, fuck, I’m– almost there.”

Jinyoung gently bites his shoulder, pressing his lips against his skin and sucking on the reddish bruise, and uses his free hand to take one of Jackson’s.

“Mmhm~” –Jinyoung hums to acknowledge he has heard him.

Jackson’s stomach tenses, his head tipped back to rest on Jinyoung’s shoulder and his lips parted in a lustful expression; and he cums.

He tries to stay put after that, making sure his suddenly weak legs still support him while also resting under Jinyoung’s embrace; whose thrusts have become slower and restrained (he would call them “controlled”) to finish inside an overstimulated, worn-out Jackson.

His orgasm comes just a bit after, bolts of lightning going through his whole body, his hand still interlaced with Jackson’s.

He lets his forehead rest on Jackson’s shoulder, trying to come back to his normal breathing before doing anything else, his heart still beating so fast he’s pretty sure they could hear it if the stay silent for a moment. The sweat in his forehead makes his fringe stick to his head, but he would rather not think about how his hair looks right now.

He gives a kiss to the back of Jackson’s neck and peeks over his shoulder.

“Is it messy?” –he asks, his voice a bit hoarse.

“Not really, it’s mostly in your hand.”

He sighs and, after a few seconds of recovery, forces himself to get up so he can get some wet wipes from the drawer (because Jackson says they’re better than toilet paper) to clean the few drops that have fell down in the mattress and the bits that had slide down Jackson’s thighs, which is easy because Jackson is practically dead and has no problem being taken care of. Then he goes to the bathroom to throw them away and wash his hands.

When he reenters the room he goes to lie down next to Jackson, who welcomes him back with a big koala hug.

“You’re spending the night, right? We can order pizza.”

Jinyoung nuzzles against Jackson’s neck. They should probably put some clothes on now that their body temperature is lower and the air will get cooler eventually, but he’s comfortable enough for now.

(He could be there, like that, forever.)

“Yeah.”

 

___

 

When Jaebum gets home and he finds their dorm door locked he knows Jinyoung has finally made up with Jackson, so that’s one problem less to take care of.

He founds the package for Jinyoung he left there before leaving still on the kitchen counter, though, opened and messy, all the ripped bubble wrap paper disseminated over the surface; so that’s a no-no. He makes a disgusted face, for all that Jinyoung is a very responsible person he’s not really that organized, despite what people may think.

He gets closer to have a better look at it (apparently it wasn’t a framed picture in the end), the thin book having a cute pup of a Golden Retriever as its cover, its title leaving Jaebum kind of baffled.

“’How To Get Your Puppy To Behave (When It’s In Heat)’?” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to blame someone, blame Maroa: she was the one who came up with the headcanon that started all this.
> 
> Also, to my lil birdies Maroa herself and Picas, thank you so much for being the betas of this story <3


End file.
